Mass Effect : The Shepard Siblings
by watchmecreate
Summary: This fanfic is my version of the first ME-game where we follows the siblings through out the story. I may have changed some minor things to suit my idea. I will try to update it more often then I do now '
1. Familybusiness

"Lieutenant commander Shepard!" a strict voice, with a hint of aggressive tone, echoed throughout the Presidium. John, who had been talking to some of his new crew members and Andersson, turned around and saw a woman marching towards them. Even if the woman still had a long distance to go he could see that her face had the same fierce color as her hair. John sighted and gave them all an forgiving look and Andersson answered it with a smile.

"Well aren't you popular? Not that I could find a reason, you are not that good looking" snorted Garrus.

"Well this Not-that-good-looking guy have his own ship and are giving you a ticket out of this boring spot of buttvers, so don´t get cooky."John answered. He should have expected her to find him sooner or later, he thought for himself. The others left his side, but Garrus stayed, making himself comfortable by leaning against the wall. Even if John found it difficult to read the turians face, he could sense some sort of overjoyed satisfaction.

"Girlfriend?"

"If you mean like the type that scares off every person I have tried to have a decent relationship with?...Yeah, something like that." John smirks as the woman comes closer. She tried to avoid running into people, but ended up planting an elbow in face of a salarian. John flinched and Garrus whistled. That looked like it would hurt a lot. The woman sighted and apologized to the long, sleek alien and looked at John again. That look told him everything, he did not even have to see the mass effect field she generated.

"You might want to move!" was all John had time to say before he threw himself out of the way. Garrus was not that lucky. The woman charged right through the crowd and stopped around a few meters from where John was standing before. The chock wave pushed Garrus violently against the wall. The woman had some problem standing up, but was laughing in triumph.

"Johnny, that was awesome!" People stopped and starred at them.

"I think you killed my fringes and I am pretty sure you broke at least fifteen regulations." Garrus replied while checking if everyone of his fringes was still there. When he had reassured that everything was in its place he flew up in fury and confronted the woman. In that moment the turian went into his role of a c-sec officer for the last time. They started to shout at each other and John tried to calm them down.

After a while they quiet down and John convinced Garrus to not arrest the woman. He stormed away and mumbled something about a drink.

"Johnny, why do you hang out with c-sec? They are always harassing me!"

"Jane, you can't do that in public. You could have hurt someone, even killed." Jane sighted. "Obviously you are right. I am sorry, but I don't like being around so many people. They are all..." She studded and could not find the word. John knew that his sister was more home at the field of war than on the citadel, but she needed to calm down. She hugged him, dug her face right into his chest. He noticed that she had fold the uniforms arms down and used gloves. He did not put any more thoughts on it at the time, even if he should have.

"It has been so long since I last saw you and now you sign your own death sentence without me. How would you feel if I did that?" She mumbled to his thorax. John smiled gently and felt sorry for his sister and put his arms around her. It was not fair to not tell her, but he had not known nothing about the spectre-business last time they saw each other. He lifted one hand and let it run through her short, red hair. He knew it would calm her down.


	2. A drink at the bar

He practically poured the glowing drink down without tasting it. Even if his head hurt bad, his talons kept searching for the sore spot. His mandibles twitched and he felt warm, knowing that his neck probably changed color to a aggressive purple tone, but he did not know if it was because of the alcohol or the aggression. Why was he so upset? Because a brat had knocked him over and, somehow, Shepard had convinced him to not arrest her. He was used to people not liking his choice of career, but it was his job to take care of people and keep them safe. He ordered a new drink and the bartender started mixing. He should have bought some alcohol with him home because the high music with the combination of the injury from earlier made a horrible combo. He just hoped that all the drinks at least could relieve him of the pain for a while. He rested his head in his hands, the darkness was a welcome change. He glimpsed through his talons and tried to count how many empty glasses he had before him. He quickly ended the counting when the edges of the glasses melted together with the counter. He sighted. Maybe he was just nervous, going out chasing for a specter is not a safe path and his father would give him hell for leaving c-sec. But he was tired, tired of rules that did not make sense and having to take the hate from people. He wanted action and the choice to do what felt good, felt right. He did not know what to think.

When John entered the Flux he immediately recognize Garrus at the bar. He was sitting as far away from the dance floor he could, but still close enough to order. Garrus had sunk down and was staring with half closed eyes at the pink glowing drink in front of him. The turian must be really drunk, John noticed since he did not even react to him taking a seat next to him. John reached and took the drink from the turian and he started to complain, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Hi Johnny!" Garrus said in an attempt to mimic Jane. He tried to hold his head straight.

"Yeah, sorry about that." John replied. He could see that the turian was in no state of understanding an explanation right now.

"Come on. lets get you home." Garrus did not object, but unfortunately dragged an empty glass with him. John could not bring himself to blame the turian, but payed for the last drink and the crushed glass and they started the big project of moving the drunk turian. John wished that Wrex was there, because Garrus was heavy. When they made it outside of the bar a big problem appeared, John had no idea where Garrus lived. He stood still for some minutes, trying to figure out what to do, while the turian found new fascination for the bright the lights outside. After some time John decided to stop a skycar and get a ride home to his crappy apartment. He had a sofa, so Garrus could spend the night there. They would not leave until the day after tomorrow either way.

When they entered the apartment Garrus had started to sober up little, but was getting sleepy. He kept mumbling to himself when John helped him to the sofa. It was dark in here, since the night cykel was on.

"John?"

"Yeah, -That-Good-Looking?"

"Ha funny. You know one thing I don´t understand?" They had reached the sofa and Garrus fell, more that sat, down and the sofa complained highly. Shepard took place beside him.

"No."

"That all the cute girls go for you. Seriously first the snooty human, and then the quarian and the latest psychotic brat today. Do not misinterpret me, I do not prefer humans, but I am impressed."

"First of all, how do you know that Tali is cute, you can not see anything behind the visor?"

"You never seen a quarian without the mask? Then you have something to look forward to." Garrus smirked.

"And I am not going to comment on Williams and Jane."

"You call her by her first name, then she must be special."

"No comment Vakarian. Remember to take of your armor or you are not going to be happy tomorrow." John rose to get to his own bedroom.

"John?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, I could tell Jane that you called her a psychotic brat."

"Would not bother me, she is."


	3. The morning after

The morning was harsh and his head hurt badly. He switched place so he was lying with his face upwards. An uncomfortable, warm wind blew over his face. It happened multiple times and then he heard someone. At last he remembers that he did not sleep at his own apartment.

"Johnny, how come he is such a ugly bastard and why is the ugly bastard here?" Garrus remembered that voice, who could forget the person that crushed his fringes a day ago. He sighted and lifted his had to his face. How could this day be any worse?

John, knew that he would regret bringing Garrus home last night, but he could not leave him in the club. He knew Jane liked sleeping long into the late morning hour so it would take a while until she discovered the sleeping turian in their living room. But of course Jane had awoken early and he had not yet told her about their night guest. He was in the middle of making breakfast, after a quick run to the gym, when he heard his sister.

"Jane, leave him alone!"

"I never knew you were into turians." Jane said while walking into the small kitchen.

"And I never will. Come on, I could not leave him at the bar, he could barely sit up straight."

"So now its okey to invite people over without telling each other?" Jane raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"He is one of my crew members, not a c-sec officer anymore so stop hating him. Now go out and buy some dextro-food for him while I make breakfast." She looked very displeased, but John gave her a look that reminding her about the promise he made yesterday. Jane breathed for some time before swallowing her pride and walked out of the apartment.

John brought a big plate with him and kicked the turian gentle. Garrus withdrew his legs and brought himself to sit up. He yawn and look like he had seen better days.

"So you actually live with that woman?"

"When we have shore leave at the same time. It's normal to share apartment, they are expensive."

"I did not see you as a steady relationship-kind of man"

"I'm not, so your instincts are right." mumbled John between big chunks of food.

"Then why?"

"Simple, she is my sister." Garrus went silence and John noticed how his pale beige neck skin got a more purple tone.

"John I'm-"

"It's okey. She is hard to handle and she had not exactly made a good impression."

"It was still not okey to talk about her like that."

"And I will break your nose if you keep up doing that." John commented casual when he tryed to cool down the coffee. They look at each other and then they started laughing.

"No seriously"

"You could not take me down even if I was as high as a hanar on red sand." A candy bar flew though the air and hit the turian in the head.

"Could not find any better, so he have to settle with that one." Jane said while walking straight into the kitchen. John saw how Garrus focused on breathing to calm himself down. He almost felt sorry for the turian about the coming missions.


	4. Take off

It was wonderful. The construction and placement of the working station and the holograms gave a clean and elegant look. Jane wanted to hug the Normandy and never let go. She threw her bag on the floor and crashed onto the bed, the others smiled at her enthusiasm. The bed was a little disappointing but she had worse.

"How do you like this place so far?" Jane opened her eyes and saw a handsome man standing beside her bed.

"It's so awesome! I can't believe I'm here. On the Normandy, THE Normandy." She sat up and the left some space and invited the man to sit down.

"Kaidan Alenko." presented the man himself and reached out one of his hands. He had a very charming smile Jane noticed.

"Jane Shepard." Jane could not hide a smile when she saw his face, and shakes his hand. She could imagine the warmth that flooded from his palm.

"Nice, so we have another Shepard on board. I worked with your brother during Eden Prime."

"I heard about Jenking, I'm sorry."

"He was a good man, but it was nothing we could have done. Your brother made the right choice."

"He is a good leader my brother. Have always been, will always be."

"Agreed." Jane liked this man, he made her feel warm and welcomed. He reminded her of how John made her feel when they were children. John's voice sounded through out the speakers. He had told her about the mission and everything, even the danger. She had shot him down every time he tried to convice her to stay on the citadel. Even Andersson told him to let her come, because he would have chose to and John respected Andersson highly. John was a natural leader and he took his role serious. She was about to explode with pride and joy when she heard his speech to the crew.

Jane left the sleeping quarters after they approached the mass relay and started to explore the ship. Even if she did not understand all the technology that surrounded her, she could not elude to be impressed by it. She synchronized her omnitool to the ship's database and downloaded a map over every floor. She stated that the ship was enormous,closed the map and went into the elevator. It took forever to arrive to the second floor and Jane could not understand what took so long. Finally the doors slide open and she walked right into something big and red.

"Wow, you are a krogan!"

"Did not see you there human." The krogan chuckled for himself before getting serious.

"Jane Shepard" She presented herself, eager to get to know the big and brutal alien. She had meet krogans before, but did not expect to meet one on the Normandy. The once at the citadel was not known for being friendly, but Jane had always loved them since they were famous as formidable warriors.

"The Shepard sibling everyone's talking about. Hope you are not trying to live up to the rumor about your brother, because you will lose." was all he said and went into the elevator. Jane was left standing and confused, even a bit disappointed. She had hopped that the krogan would show more interest, she wanted to take part of the big krogan glory, but he just left.

"No need to care about him, he don't talk much." a woman cried out. She sat besides the armor- and weapon lockets, polishing an assault rifle.

"So you are the other Shepard?"

"Jane is the name." She felt frustrated to be in second place, she had certainly made a name for herself during the Blitz and she had the scars to prove it.

"Nice to meet you Jane. First time serving on a ship?"

"No I was stationed on Apha Columbus for some years." Jane opened her own locket and found her old, trusty armor. It had seen better years, but it had save her life many times.

"Columbus? heard that was a good ship, Captain Wilka have a fine reputation. By the way, I'm Ashley Williams."

"Nice meeting you Ashley. I'm taking a trip through the ship to meet the crew, but it seems like everyone already know I'm here."

"Well rumors spread fast when you are trapped in a limited space. How do you like those you met so far?" Ashley stopped cleaning her assault rifle and inspected her handiwork.

"Well all the humans I've met have been welcoming, but I have only met the krogan so I should not judge everyone yet." Ashely lowered her voice.

"I must say that I don't trust all the aliens on this ship. It's a human ship so they don't have any reason to be here."

"If they can fight for themselves, then they are good enough for me." Ashley did ot seem particular happy with her answer. She continued cleaning her rifle.

"You sound exactly like your brother." Jane gave her a sharp look of dislike.

"Sorry, I did not mean to offend you, but your brother and I had this discussion not so long ago." Jane still felt like her pride was hurt, but accepted the apology.

"He have always accepted and respected people."

"yeah he's a good man."


	5. Briefing

John made a headcount and concluded that everyone was present. They waited for him to start the briefing but. The reaction when Garrus and Jane discovered each other would have usually amused him if it was not for the tense situation. Maybe they needed to get out on the field and blow of some steam. Kaidan and Ashley had strike up a conversation with Jane and Kaidan looked very comfortable, maybe a little to comfortable to have both girls' attention. Garrus and Tali discussed the problem of living on a ship when the chef primary made levo-based food. John made a mental note to see the chef later and discuss the possibility to make more dextro-based alternative. Wrex was silent and did not look especially interested in anything.

John cleared his throat and everyone stopped their conversation.

"We have just entered the Knossos System and are now locating which planet dr. T'Soni is located. Our objective is to find her, but we don't know if she had any contact with her mother or Saren and can't roll out the possibility that she can be dangerous. She's an asari and have dedicated many decades to research about the protheans so she could be a valuable source of information so don't harm her if she doesn't take the first step. We will go down in standard formation of three, I will come back on that later. Download the dossier and take a look before we arrive, and try to get some sleep. Any questions?" Wrex leaned forward.

"Are we expecting other resistance other than this asari?"

"If she have had contact with her mother, then it is possible that we are going to have company."

"Then its more worth it."

Most of them laugh to Wrexs' unintentional joke, except Ashley who looked uncomfortable. Jane thought that maybe the Krogan was not so bad after all. She locked eyes with the turian and regretted it instantly. It was not intentionally and she looked away, but she stopped laughing in protest and it became awkward. Jane could feel it and she noticed that John did too. Embarrassed of the whole situation she left the table and returned to the bed quarters. The light shifted to a more sleep friendly glow short after they left the citadel and almost all in the first shift had gone to bed. She went straight to bed, but instead of get to sleep, she picked up the pillow and the sheet and left again.

John dispatched the meeting short after Jane left, but retained Garrus for a bit. John could see that the turian knew exactly what the meaning of this was.

"I didn't do anything and I don't know what your sister was thinking."

"I don't care. You guys can have problems with each other, I just want to know one thing: Can you work together without any feelings interfering? John know he was not the best friend right now, but he needed to have a team that could cooperate with each other. Garrus looked like he did not believe what he was hearing.

"Hey I didn't have a problem with your sister until she tried to crush me against a wall!" He pushes a talon in Johns chest to mark his words. The turian loom large and intimidating and John knew that this must have been humans worst fear 26 years ago. John straighten himself up, he didn't have a chance against Garrus six feet, but he had authority on his side.

"Back off! I am not after a fight and you know it." They looked at each other for an intense moment before Garrus realize his immature reaction and took some steps backwards. A moment of silence, only disturbed by their breathing, occurred.

"I have no personal problems with your sister."

"Good."

"But I don't know why she insists on hating me."

"We can just say that she don't have good experience with authority before the military. We had a talk already so she knows that you don't work at c-sec anymore."

"Then there is no need to distrust me." Garrus did not show any signs of sympathy, then again, John could not say he saw any feelings in the turians face at all.

"Convince her then."

When John wet out from the elevator on his way to his cabin, he was not expecting his sister to be there. Even less did he expect to find his sister sleeping outside the door to his cabin. He smiled at the fact that she was curled up in her sheet and hugged the pillow. For a moment he saw the little girl he found under the table with a rolling pin in her tiny hands. He picked her up and carried her into the cabin. Normally she probably would have woke up if he did that, but she must have had problems sleeping lately because she slept like a lamb. A little laugh slips out between her lips and John felt a warm feeling in his stomach. It has been a long time since he heard her laughing i her sleep. He put her down on the bed and picked up one of all the datapads on the coffee table.

"Commander we have found a possible location, Therum have a human colony not to far away from some huge prothean-ruins. Arrival in three hours." Joker sounded as cheerful as ever.

"Roger that, inform the others." John looked over at his sleeping sister and decided that he would let her sleep another hour before waking her up.


	6. Drop off the mako

"Commander, we have discovered geth activity near the ruin and no response from the colony." Everyone got a straight look on their faces. John had decided to leave Wrex at the Normandy because of the delicacy of the situation before them and he was not happy about it. Luckily for John, the krogan respected him enough to not make a scene. John was the boss and he made it clear that they needed to work as a team or he would dispatch them from the operation. The reason he left Wrex behind, even if he was one of the strongest members, was that he would have to send him into the colony and John thought that maybe the poor people, if there were any left, would like to see some familiar faces that did not look like they were about to knock their faces in between their shoulders. For his sister and the turian, this mission was to ensure that they could work together.

"Any activity around the colony?"

"More activity than when they discovered hanar toxins in the drinks on the Nouveau."

"The Nouveau?"

"Yeah they closed that place pretty fast after that incident." John put the matter aside and went inside the mako. The others was already there and the first thing he noticed was Jane, sitting beside Garrus. Even if they did not look at each other, that was progress. He moved himself to the front and sat down behind the steering wheel and checked all the system.

"Have you been driving this thing before?" Kaidan leaned forward and and inspected control panels.

"I have been reading the instructions so it should not be to hard. It may be bumpy ride in the beginning. Shepard raised his voice in the endings so everyone heard him.

They doped off Kaidan, Ashely and Tali outside of the colony and Jane was ready to join them. She wished she never would go on another ride in that monster, at least not with her brother behind the steering wheel. The ride from the drop-off point had been a nightmare and she did not look forward to the rest. Jane felt nauseous and tried to stop the spinning world with her hands. She did not understand how she could spend months on a ship, but only minutes in the mako and to pour salt into her wounds she could hear her brother laughing from the front seat. She heard a low snort beside her and aimed to hit Garrus in the head, but reached only to the brim of his armor. He laugh at her pathetic attempt. She still did not like him, but she had promise her brother to be professional out on the field. Her brothers voice echoed through the speaker in her helmet when he contacted the other team. They reported in and was going to take out some husks roaming around. Jane envy them for leaving the mako early and she reminded herself to kill her brother when this mission was over.

They encountered some geth and Jane should have been fascinated by them, since she never seen them before, if it was not for the crazy driving her brother did to maneuver the mako between the attacks and the destroying. Even the turian showed his dislike for the driving and was desperate to gain stability. Jane saw glimpse of two big white robots firing their way and she was impressed of her brothers quick reactions. She heard explosions everywhere and started feeling more at ease. She could handle explosions and shooting, if she could get a stop to this wild ride.

After some time they reached and end to the road, big blocks of stoned prevented them to go any further with the mako. Jane was first one out and she could not hide her relieve. She sat down on her knees, securing the area while enjoyed the stability of the ground. Both Garrus and John was amused by her behavior.

"Don't you dare laugh or I'll kick your tiny, bony ass!" Janes voice echoed through the speakers with a glare at the turian.

"So you already checked out my ass?" Garrus comment with an arrogant and cooky tone.

"If you had one, then maybe I would have." Jane did not care about anger or coming with a good answer, she was still numb after the ride and happy to be alive.

"The ride went smoother than I expected." said John and abrupt their conversation. Both Jane and Garrus could not understand how that could count as "smooth".John smiled behind the visor and signed to them to get ready. They were going in and there were a high possibility for heavy resistance, judging by how the way there had looked like.


	7. The ruin

The team advanced and it did not took long before they were caught in another battle. When they entered the ruin, a sleek, white geth dropped down from a catwalk over the site. It was fast and maneuvered around their shots. Jane felt useless with her shotgun and locked in on the robotic creature and charged. The chock wave slammed the geth into the wall and she walked up to the remains. It was like anything she have ever seen before and she used her foot to move around it.

"Good job Jane" her brother praised her. This was a different type then the one he had encountered on Eden Prime so he started scanning it with his omni-tool. He was amazed over the complicated construction.

"This doesn't look good..." Garrus interrupted them and a big ship was hovering itself in their direction. The team took cover as the ship stopped and started dropping geths. Jane recognize some of them as the same model as the one she disassembled earlier. One big, white geth dropped last and created a small quake when it slammed into the ground.

"We are so screwed..."

"Jane, you are not helping." Johns voice was sharp and Jane could tell that he had stepped into the role of the teamleader and now was not the time to joke around. she counted the number of enemies and passed on the result.

" I can see six enemies."

"Seven, there is one moving behind the big one." Comment Garrus and Jane did not know why but on one side she felt as if the turian tried to undermine her capability as a solider by admonish her, but on the other she knew that if they was going to work together, this sort of things was crucial. If she had missed that last enemy, maybe she or someone else could be dead by now.

"The big one moves slow so I think we should take out the smaller ones first as long as we do it from a covered position." John started a quiet conversation to check in with the other team before they took action. Jane used her usual approach, charging in and take out as many shields as possible, while Garrus picked them of one by one. John focused all his energy on holding up a kinetic barrier against the shots from the big geth to keep his team safe. He was impressed by the well coordinated attack his sister and the turian showed off and he think they eased his worries for now. The small geths was gone in no time and the only thing left was the big one.

"Take cover." Commanded John and the team reacted instantly. When John took down the barrier exploded his cover into pieces and he started running, the geth had shifted focus to him. He felt the panic building when he tried to dodge the massive shots, and it turned into a big mistake. Both his sister and the turian tried to take out the geth and their shots slowly lowered its shield. The geth let out another blast and it blew John off his feet, sending him several meters forward and knocking out his shield. He could hear Jane scream after him.

"How much shield left?" Jane screamed to Garrus, he had kept her updated while they tried to take the damn thing down.

"Almost down, a little more and I can take out the canon."

"Okey you do that as soon as the shield goes down."

"Roger that." Jane took a deep breath, focused and then she charged. She hit the geth and it reeled for a little bit when the center of gravity was disturbed. She run under it and puncturing through its carcass with her shotgun only to end with taking off one of its legs. Garrus disabled the canon and the geth went down. Jane did not stop to finish it, she left that for Garrus, but run away to her brother. He lied down, but she could see his chest lifting and sinking.

"Johnny!" he did not answer and she threw herself at his side, pushing buttons to loose his helmet.

"That was to close." was all he said and it was all she needed to hear. He had a jack in his forehead, but it did not look deep. She slammed her arms around him before dragging him up. She was so relieved that her brother had gotten away with just scratches and bruises.

"I told you it was a suicide mission if you didn't take me along. They herd a shot and the geth was down for good.

"Well you didn't do all the work" commented Garrus and walked towards them, supporting his sniper against his shoulder.

"You okey Shepard?" It took Jane some seconds before she realize that he talked to her brother and not her. She was used to respond to her last name, but now it was like that name belonged to her brother. Not like she was not used to being overshadowed by him, he had mostly protected her when they were children.

"Yeah I'm okey. Let's scan that piece of shit and get into that complex." John replied, while applying some medi-gel to the wound.


	8. Meeting dr T'Soni

"Dr.T'Soni?"

"How the fuck did she get in there?"

They had found the asari caught in a force field, enabled to move.

"Well that was an easy catch. Happy Wrex isn't here, because he would be so disappointed." Garrus snorted. They had agreed to help dr. T'Soni out, after reassure that she didn't work with her mother and they had uncounted some resistance, but nothing they could not handle. They reached the console and released her. Jane was amazed by the sweet face of the asari, but she seemed somewhat immature and shy. It looked like she would hide behind herself if she could.

"Are there any more people here?"

"The humans helped me with the excavation, but they left yesterday. Are they are okey?" Her eyes were glossy from suppressed tears and Jane could see that she had worried sick within the barrier. Jane lowered her gaze and felt relieved that dr.T'Soni asked her brother and not her. Kaidan gave them a report before they entered the excavation site that there were no survivors, everyone had turned to husks. Jane was sure that if awkwardness had a permanent form, they would all be crushed by now.

"I'm sorry doctor, but nobody survived." Dr.T'Soni collapsed down to her knees in chock. Jane saw that her brother struggled with the situation and he gave her a quick look for help. He must be desperate to ask for help form her with this sort of thing, he knew she sucked at comforting people. John was about to give it a try when a quiver strikes them. Everyone froze and not sure if the quake was real and then it strike again. John grabbed dr. T'Soni and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry, but there is no time for grieving now. Where is the quickest way out of here?" They run towards the way the came from, but after some time, dr. T'Soni stopped and it was like she finally understood what was going on.

"We need to go that way, there is an elevator going to the surface." They changed direction but when they reached the elevator, a big krogan, backed up by some geth, blocked of their way. Dr. T'Soni took a step forward, still holding Johns hand.

"The ruin is caving in, we need to get out of here!"

"We got order to kill the asari, but I never imagine it to be so hard to find you. Luckily we can make this quick and still have time to get the hell out of here." smirked the krogan and gave the geth sign to fire. John acted within milliseconds, he withdrew dr. T'Soni and raised a barrier to protect them all. The asari let go of Johns hand and used her biotic power to slam the krogan into the wall. Jane charged and took out two geth, sending them away in pieces. The krogan screamed and rammed himself into her. She landed with her right shoulder first and she was sure that everyone heard the sound of her arm breaking. The enormous body pinned her to the floor and the weight pressed the air out of her lungs with a worrying cracking as result. Jane used her free, left hand to hit the krogan over and over again, desperate for air. She heard voices in the distance and for a short moment before she blacked out she thought about why the krogan did not hit her back.

Garrus visor made him notice the krogan, who had get up on his feet and aimed for Jane. He pulled the trigger and the krogan went down, unfortunately right on top of the human.

"Shepard, we need to move that krogan, now!" He screamed through the radio and advanced forward while taking out the remaining geths. John threw himself beside the krogan, trying to get contact with his sister, but she was unconscious. He used all his strange, trying to move the heavy dead body. A quake shacked the excavation again.

"Move aside!" Dr.T'Soni lifted the krogan with ease with her biotics and John dragged up his sisters body.

"Jane! Jane! Come on sis!" Another quake echoed and some stalactite broke themselves free from the ceiling. John felt numb and tried to translate what his eyes was telling him when he lookad at his sister.

"Shepard, we don't have time! Grab her and let's get out of here, the whole fucking ruin is collapsing on us! Dr. T'Soni made the elevator ready and Garrus voice made John snapped out of the numb state. He lifted Jane and run towards the others while the ceiling caved in.


	9. Secrets

Joker had warned Karin Chakwas that John sounded "pretty pissed off and stressed"when he reported in. Jane was unconscious and had injured her right arm, with possible damage to intestines and broken ribs. John would come straight to her with his sister so she prepared all the equipment, but no warning and preparation would be enough for what she faced. John rushed into the med bay with his sister and laid her gently down to the bench. When his hand released its grip, a calm embraced him and everything around him disappeared. He felt tired and let his hand gently stoke his sisters cheek. Chakwas put a hand on his shoulder and woke him up of his trans and left the bay before attending to Jane.

John sent a message to the crew members and told them to meet him in the comm room within an hour. That was 45 minutes ago and he did not know how he would handle this situation. The cabin felt empty and depressing. He had been leader on two missions and first he lost Jenkins and now he almost lost Jane. He started reconsider this leadership, ever since he came in contact with the beacon his life have become a mess. He had hardly slept since Eden Prime, the vision and the loss of Jenkins hunts him every time he closed his eyes. Why did not Jane tell him about the arm? It was not only vital information for him as a captain to know his crew, he was her brother and they lived together. He had called Andersson and gave him a scolding for not informing him about Janes condition, but he knew that the old captain did not deserve his anger. He was disappointed and bitter, but did not knew what was the appropriate thing to do. One part of him wanted to return to the Citadel and put her on permanent shoreleave, but he knew that he would have to drag her of the ship himself. Andersson had told him about the incident on Antibaar about nine month ago. Apha Columbus had got a distress call from an alliance excavation and sent a team in response. A thresher maw had emerged through one of the stage facility and Jane was in that team. There had been mishaps and unfortunate events that lead to Jane ending up with a tattered right arm. The doctor on Columbus could not save her arm but stabilized her until they got back to the Citadel. They replaced her arm with a reconstructed prosthetic arm which they connected to her nerves so it was fully functional. She was very careful to keep it quiet about her in injury because she wanted to pursue her career. She was stationed on the Citadel since then and trained multiple times per day to get both her cardio up to speed and get herself used to the new arm. John had been out on another mission with the Normandy during the accident and Andersson had gotten a mail from Capten Wilka about Janes wishes to not tell her brother. Andersson thought at the moment that Jane wanted to tell John herself.

For a second John saw Akuze all over again within his head, even after six years the memories haunted him. He knew it was one of his weakest points, but they were marines, risking their lives everyday to keep the galaxy safe for everyone, regardless of species.

Kaidan interrupted him to his relieves with a call, wondering how he was.

"I'm standing outside your cabin." His voice had a persuasive tone and John let him in.

"Just wanted to check up on you. I'm sorry about Jane, but Chakwas said she would be stable soon." John had placed himself in the sofa again and Kaidan sat down beside him.

"I can't understand why she would withhold that from me."

"Well she probably had her reasons. Don't dwell on it, just hope that she will make a full recovery."

"But I put her at risk and almost lost her."

"Come on, she wanted to be here and she knew what she was getting into. Besides, you are not the only one worrying. Everyone feels a little blue that one of our crew went down, but we trust in her to get better." John meet Kaidans eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Okey, not everyone. I am not sure if Wrex actully have feelings." Kaidan smiled at him.

"The Turian seemed concerned too. He have not left the eating quarters until now, since we are supposed to have a meeting soon."

"I'm sorry, but it was just so much things right now." Kaidan put a hand on Johns shoulder and made his way to the door.

"Take a quick shower and meet us in the comm room. Trust Jane to get through it and let her secrets go for the moment." The door closed behind him and the lonely feeling strike John again. Kaidan was right, they needed a captain and Jane had the best doctor to take care of her. The thought of a shower tempted him more and more and he rose from the sofa with more ease than thought he would.


End file.
